


Don't Be Dramatic

by Tortellini



Series: 30 Days of Writing (January '20) [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Based on a Tumblr Post, Boys Kissing, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Friendships, Enemies, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, Friendship, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Kissing, M/M, Male Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: 30 Days of Writing, Day 10: DramaticFandom: Harry PotterMaybe the conversation will go in a full circle? Who knows. Don't be dramatic.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 30 Days of Writing (January '20) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589173
Kudos: 52





	Don't Be Dramatic

Draco Malfoy sighed, crossed his arms uncomfortably. He had to say something, get his mind off of what had just happened. 

"Potter, I’d really rather you didn’t make a big deal out of this. It doesn’t mean anything, all right?"

There. He said it. 

Harry Potter rose an eyebrow. "But you kissed me."

"So?" But if possible he looked even more uncomfortable. And was Malfoy actually blushing, or was that just a trick of the light or something? "I kissed Professor McGonagall on the hand once. Don’t think it means I’m _in love_ with you or anything."

"You're in love with me?" Harry's eyebrows rose higher. 

Malfoy huffed. "See, I knew you’d make a big deal out of nothing. Are you not familiar with casual hook-ups?" He should be, at least with the term, by now. "Sometimes a kiss is just a kiss. Sometimes sex is just sex." And this was one of those times. 

"So...you want to have sex with me?"

"No, you’re not getting this." He really wasn't. "I’m not interested in being your boyfriend or whatever." There. He said it, that was important too.

"Wait." Harry said. "You want to be my boyfriend?"

"Oh, fine then. _Yes_. If you insist. I’ll be your boyfriend, Potter. Merlin, you are _so_ dramatic."

That was a lot. 


End file.
